


Belief Is A Three Letter Word

by felisblanco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: (Post Pleiades fordeirdre_c. 100 words.)





	Belief Is A Three Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pleiades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459659) by [felisblanco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco). 



Dean won’t ever tell Sam this, but for the longest time, he thought it was all for nothing.

The symbols he’d carefully drawn with shaky hands upon Sam’s skin. The sacred words he’d whispered over and over until his voice became too hoarse to be heard. The silent prayers he’d addressed to a God he didn’t even believe in.

Three times Sam stopped breathing. Once his heart gave out.

Four times Dean thought, ‘This is it. This is how we die.’

He still doesn’t believe in God, but lying awake with Sam asleep in his arms, he thanks Him anyway.

 


End file.
